


Jimton Part 2

by Amelia_m93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaur, Dullahan - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Human/Monster Romance, Jorogomu, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, La Patasola, M/M, Manananggal, Monstergirls, Mostly L, Naga, Not gonna lie LMAO, Satyr, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_m93/pseuds/Amelia_m93
Summary: Further settled into Jimton, life for Morgan is going well.  Her relationships with the monsters of the town are strengthening, especially with Diya and Leticia, and, for the first time in her life, Morgan is starting to feel comfortable.However, there are those in Jimton who are less than happy at the human's presence in the town, some who may take into their own hands to remove Morgan from her home. As Morgan's comfort grows, will she be distracted from noticing those who intend her harm?Sequel to Jimton Part 1
Collections: JimtonAbove





	Jimton Part 2

_"Aoife? How did you find me?" Grace asked, her chest heaving at the sight of her lost love._

_Aofie laughed loud. "Grace, my love. I am a banshee, a ghost. You were meant to die. When I saved you, you were consecrated to me, forever and always. There is nowhere they can take you that I can not find, no distance so great I will not cross."_

_"We are truly connected?" Grace asked, tears in her eyes as her lover floated towards her._

_"Truly, forever and always." Aoife smiled as she landed next to Grace's bed, before the human's prison, now the scene of her liberation. "Did you miss me, my love?"_

_Grace flushed as Aoife reached her pale hands out and touched her cheeks. "Of course, good monster. You have saved me once again."_

_Aoife laughed once more. "I have, have I not? Will you reward me, good human? I traveled far to come to you."_

_"What's mine is yours, good Banshee" Grace nodded._

_"Then truly, you are mine as I am yours," Aoife whispered as her lips, cold as the grave, lowered and-_

"W-What are your thoughts, Morgan?" Bryan Zemo's voice pulled Morgan Orozco from the tower dungeon of the Burgeherst Family back into the centaur's living room, where his book club was being held.

Right, right. Morgan was at Zemo's book club, sitting in Zemo's home, a building that the centaur maneuvered around in with more grace than the human would have suspected possible, considering its size. Shifting in her seat, a recliner built for someone more her shaped than a man half a horse, the human smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, um. What are my thoughts on what?"

The smile on Zemo's face wavered, and he looked to the monster, a brown-haired, wild-eyed woman, next to him. "Charity said that she thought th-that Aoife's b-behavior in the story is based on possessiveness, not love?"

Morgan looked at the other occupants in the room, an array of monsterdom, all of whom shared the same passion and love for reading human/monster romance fiction. Next to Bryan was Charity, a member of a shapeshifting monster species called La Patasola whose hips led down to a long, single leg. On the couch was a Kappa named Vickie, who had stayed silent for much of the meeting, and next to them was a slim, brown-skinned, and white-furred Satyr named Vicky. Next to the couch, closest to the coffee table and sitting on her tail, was Margarita Rattler, who was staring daggers towards Morgan.

"Uh, well." Morgan looked to the book in her lap, then to Charity. "Aoife says that Grace is consecrated to her because she saved her life? Is that her saying that, um, Grace belongs to her? Or is that like a...a ghost thing?"

The small grouping of monsters responded quickly to the human's comment, murmuring among themselves.

"Uh, that good point," Vicky nodded and leaned forward, "I not ghost, obviously, but I think they have thing call Soulbound or Pairbound or something."

"What does that mean?" Vickie asked, his beak clacking together with every syllable.

"I no fuck know!" Vicky responded defensively.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Vickie laughed as he asked.

"La Patasola are ghosts, actually," Charity raised her hand. "And Vicky's half right."

"HA!" Vicky leaned over and laughed in her couch mate's face.

"It's not called Soul…whatever Vick' said, but it's a thing where a ghost stops a person from dying, changing their fate, or something like that?" Charity pulled her foot onto her chair and wrapped her arms around her leg. "I never paid attention much to it, but it connects the ghost with a person spiritually?"

"I read that ghosts were flesh and bone, not, like, souls?" Morgan asked.

"We are? Well, we're flesh, but we're connected to the spirit realm as well, I think?" Charity tried to explain, though Morgan could see the monster's confusion at her own attempt at explaining.

"Has anyone else read to the end of the book?" Margarita asked, her arms crossed over her chest, the book held in her hands. When the rest of the club shook their heads, she continued. "I'm not going to spoil anything, but the story shows its most likely both explanations. The next chapter explains further and, by the end of the book-"

"N-No spoilers!" Bryan was up on his hooves, his face concerned and hands thrown up to stop whatever point Margarita was trying to make.

"I-I wasn't going to!" Margarita responded, her voice full of indignity. "I just said I wasn't going to! I was just trying to say that the book explains further, and we don't have to spend more time specu, uh, speculating."

Morgan was about to open her mouth, her mind conjuring a response to Margarita along the lines of 'Isn't the point of a book club to speculate and discuss the contents of the book?" but the soft buzz of her phone averted her train of thought. Flipping open her phone, Morgan was happy to see it was a message from Leticia Healy, her Rokurokubi neighbor, and friend. Morgan wasn't sure when they had gone from tea-time acquaintances to friends, but the small monster generated comfort in the human she got with only one or two others. Even Martinez, motherly as the dullahan was, could occasionally put Morgan on edge. It'd still be a while longer until she was 100% used to seeing a headless woman.

Opening the message, Morgan's face blanched as the attachment to the message pulled up. It was a picture, taken with a much better phone than Morgan's, though the clarity of the image came through on Morgan's screen.

On Morgan's screen, Letty smiled, mouth closed with her tongue jutting between lips covered in a dark red rouge. In frame with her, in her hand, was a rectangular box decorated with pink hearts and red kiss marks that indicated the intent of the object inside it. 

****

****Leticia**** : Guess what I just got!

The color that had drained from Morgan's face came back twice fold, the human's mind abuzz with thoughts of what could be held in the Rokurokubi's hands. It seemed obvious, especially considering the set-up that Morgan had seen in Leticia's room a month ago, but just assuming and confirming, that information outright would be a bit forward.

****Morgan**** : Something for work?

Morgan slipped her phone back into her hoodie pocket, neglecting to check Leticia's immediate response. Ever since their first tea time, the tiny monster had danced around the topic of what exactly the little set up in her bedroom was for, but the human had yet to take the bait entirely. Though a fool through and through, Morgan wasn't senseless. It was apparent what precisely a computer with a camera, surrounded by sex toys, was used for, but how was Morgan supposed to ever confirm that without coming across as a weirdo or, possibly worse, a pervert?

"Hey Leticia, I know you're a sex streamer. Can I get a link?" was bolder than Morgan could ever be, and as embarrassing as that line of questioning might be with a fellow human, Morgan could imagine it was worse with a monster.

Then again, trying to figure out what a monster found offensive felt like more trouble than it was worth. Honestly, it was a little infuriating how many conventions of social interaction humanity had established that monsters seemed flippant about, at best when Morgan could offend an entire party of succubi by asking if they were ready to order? How was she to know that that particular group of monster ate entirely from emotions that floated about in the air, found eating physically 'detestable', and had come only for the ambiance of the diner? At least Freddie had gotten a laugh out of it, and, to soothe Morgan's embarrassed soul, the red-skinned succubus with the birthmark from Peter's coffee shop had come back later in the day to apologize and gave her a 20 for her time. Maybe talking about a recently purchased dildo was par for the course for monsters.

Morgan knew to trust her gut on this sort of thing, heaven knew it could be a disaster, and she didn't want to ruin one of the few actual friendships she had made in Jimton, so if Leticia was going to beat around the bush, Morgan would too.

The book club, which had spent more time bickering over which page they were supposed to end on rather than the text contained on the page, came to a quick end when Vicky jumped up, declared that "my head is getting empty," and bolted from the living room out into the night.

The rest of the club trickled out, Charity hopping away with a grace Morgan was fascinated by, and Margarita slithering out the door. Morgan was about to head out herself behind Vickie when Bryan hopped up onto his hooves and stood by the door.

"Oh, M-Morgan, before you go," Bryan's voice stopped the human mid-step. "I just, uh, I just wanted to say thanks for stopping by at my club! I'm happy we're gaining more members..."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm looking forward to the next one." Morgan smiled and turned back to exit through the door.

"A-And you're welcome to stop by, anytime! To my house or the thrift store," Bryan interrupted her leaving again, his hands wrung together.

"I definitely will," Morgan turned once more.

"And, umm, how is Martinez doing?" The centaur ended his question in a nearly inaudible whisper, though the human could hear it all the same.

For as life-changing as moving to Jimton had been, the novelty of being the only human in the monster-filled town had given way to an apathy that meant most monsters didn't give much of a thought to what they said in Morgan's presence. Secrets traded quickly in Freddy's diner, and Morgan knew some of the stranger goings-on in the small community. One of the lesser "secrets" passed around was that Bryan Zemo, centaur thrift shop owner, was head over hooves for Martinez O'Connell. However, it was probably the worst kept secret in Jimton, aside from Arthur Henley's affair with Forlo, the school teacher.

"Uh, she's good." Morgan nodded slowly, trying to keep her smile casual and natural. "Eating good, I guess?"

Bryan let out a soft breath and nodded. "Good. Uh, good! Um, you have a good night, Morgan!"

"Do you want me to tell her you said hi?" Morgan asked.

"N-No!" Bryan flushed. "Uh, I just, uh, just making sure, I guess?"

"Okay," Morgan nodded again. "You have a good night too, Bryan."

Morgan headed outside as quickly as possible, the wind drowning out the centaur's final goodbye. As to be expected, it was dark, dark enough that Morgan's eyes had to adjust to the tiny pinpricks of light that illuminated what little of the town they could. Bryan's home was located a fair bit away from both the center of Jimton and the Pecan Bay Apartments, so Morgan began her walk as quickly as she could go without full-on jogging.

As usual, the shadows cast out around the human morphed back and forth in a manic dance that made the hair on the back of Morgan's neck stand. Ever since that one incident, no other giant wolves had given her chase, but the memory of the creature's hot breath filling her nostrils had never truly left Morgan's brain.

While most of the shadows did their performance around the human, one drew Morgan's eye for its total stillness. Next to a lamppost that was flickering in a random pattern, a shadow was unmoving, standing in Morgan's path.

For a moment, the human thought to cross the street and continue her trek onward, but a random bolt of indignant courage took hold of her, and Morgan took a single step forward, her hands balling into fists.

"Is that you, Samantha?" Morgan asked, the volume of her voice just under a shout. "You haven't texted me in a while. You standing around, being all creepy and stuff?"

The shadow didn't answer.

"Or are you some kind of shadow monster I haven't met yet? If you are, why not say hello? I'm trying to learn everyone's name anyway," Morgan took another step, the sensation of being watched growing in her gut.

The shadow did not move.

"Or maybe you're some kind of fucked up hallucination again, like that big bad wolf from before? You just something my brain cooked up, huh?" Morgan was about to take another step when the shadow wavered under the light, shifting slightly like it had taken a breath. Two small bits of red light shone from where a face might be and a rumbling growl began to generate from the standing figure. A familiar fear began to make itself known within Morgan's stomach and she crouched down, ready to charge past the figure, should it start to move towards her.

"Ms. Orozco, what are you yelling at?" A familiar voice interrupted Morgan's confrontation with the shadow. The human whipped to see the source of the question, falling over as her ankle twisted and her head spun and saw the scaled face of Margarita looking down at her, the expression on that face somewhere between concern and annoyance.

"Uh," Morgan looked back to where the shadow had once stood. Like before, it was gone, leaving nothing but confusion and embarrassment in its wake. "Nothing, I guess? W-What're doing out here, Margarita?"

Margarita harrumphed and crossed her arms. "I left my book behind at Bryan's and I want it back."

"Oh," Morgan shifted so she was more comfortable, though she opted to stay on the ground. "I thought you finished it already?"

"I-" Margarita flushed for a moment. "I have, but it's still my copy, and I enjoy reading it!"

Morgan nodded, not sure what to say in response. Finding the conversation at its end, the Naga turned and began to move towards Bryan's home.

"Hey, can I ask a, uh, a favor?" Morgan asked before she chickened out. Margarita turned to the sitting human and cocked an eyebrow, saying nothing in response. "Do you think you could walk home with me?"

The look on the Naga's face moved closer to annoyance. "Can't see in the dark, human?"

Morgan tried to laugh, but it came out more like a tittering grunt. "Not, uh, not really."

From the ground, Morgan could almost see the internal argument playing out in the Naga's brain before she eventually answered.

"That is...sure. Don't slow me down, human." Maragarita's voice was leveled and quiet but had a strange edge to it, an edge that Morgan couldn't identify.

"I might limp a little, but I-" Morgan was interrupted as Margarita's tail wrapped under her arms and lifted the human to her feet with no difficulty. The movement felt almost intimate, with how the coiled musculature of the Naga's body pushed itself against the human. "Uh, thank you."

"Don't mention it," Margarita said with grave seriousness. Morgan nodded and followed as Margarita slithered back to Bryan's home and retrieved her book from the nerve-wracked centaur, who looked even more distressed than when Morgan had left.

Following as quickly as she could behind Margarita, who was moving faster than Morgan thought possible for a person with no legs, was pushing the human's lungs and legs to their relative limit. The exercise Morgan got from working at the diner and taking three flights of stairs did wonders for her energy, but, frustratingly, moving at a brisk pace for too long could still easily wind her.

"H-Hold on," Morgan wheezed, her throat tight and her lungs burning. "I gotta, I gotta." She said before she flopped on the ground, her butt against the cool grass in the field that separated the residential area of Jimton from Pecan Bay Apartments. Morgan straightened her back as she leaned on her hands, taking in as deep a breath she could several times before suppressing a burp. "Sorry, Ms. Margarita. Just gotta take a second..."

A second became minutes as Morgan rested, Margarita growing impatient as she waited for the human to be ready to walk again.

"Why are you so weak?" Margarita asked plainly. Morgan thought to be offended for a moment, but her tiredness quickly overcame the feeling.

"Hey," Morgan huffed. "You try keeping up with a giant snake after you get hit with a car."

"I am not a-Wait. You were hit by a car?" The look of terror on Margarita's face was almost funny.

"Yeah," Morgan flopped on the ground entirely and stared up at the night sky. "Not fun, as you can probably imagine."

"I hate cars. Humans have the worst mechanical creatures but your cars are terrible. Loud and big. Wastes of space. Just awful."

Morgan laughed and stood back up finally, her heart no longer threatening to beat its way out of her chest. "Honestly, I agree. I might be biased, though."

"No, you're right!" Margarita crossed her arms. "Getting struck by a car. I'm surprised you can still walk at all."

"Me too," Morgan laughed again and started walking towards Pecan Bay, which was just past a few more houses in the residential area. Margarita stayed closer to her human companion, no longer charging ahead the way she had. Peripherally, Morgan could tell the Naga was staring at her, but the intent of the monster's gaze was unknown to the human.

They reached Pecan Bay Apartments with no other incidents, especially with Morgan setting the pace of the walk back, though Margarita's unwavering stare was starting to unnerve her a little bit.

"You okay?" Morgan asked as she walked up to the door.

Margarita seemed to snap from a stupor at Morgan's words, and she smiled small at the human standing on the steps. "I'm fine, Ms. Morgan. Have a good rest of your night. "

With that, the Naga turned and slinked away into the darkness, quickly out of sight as she headed down to Squiggly Wiggly. Morgan watched, slipping inside the apartment the moment she could no longer see the monster in the building's exterior lights.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She returns!" Eva declared triumphantly, sat at the dinner table, a beer held up the air at Morgan entering the apartment. Around the table were Diya, dressed as beautifully as always with a glass of black wine in front of her, and Martinez, her head on, dressed in her work suit, jacket slung over the back of her chair.

"Hey everyone," Morgan crossed the living room and took a seat in the dining room as well. Eva hopped up and grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping it open by holding the cap against her fang before sliding it to Morgan before retaking her seat. "Thanks, Eve,"

"Serendipitous of you to arrive when you have," Diya stated as she lifted the glass to her lips and taking a short sip. "We were just talking about you,"

"Oh really?" Morgan looked to Martinez, who rolled her eyes. "Only nice things, I hope,"

"We aren't talking about you specifically," Martinez's voice was just the tiniest bit slurred, though, considering the four empty bottles of beer that were on her side of the table, Morgan was surprised she wasn't drunker. "We were just talking bout humans in general and you kinda came up."

"What about humans?" Morgan asked.

"Well," Martinez rubbed her nose. Watching the dullahan interact with her face was fascinating. The way she touched her eyes, twirled her hair, pulled on her ears at such odd times and for weird intervals was strangely engaging and kind of cute, in a unique way. "Do you know how to kill a dullahan?"

"They didn't exactly go over that in 'When Myth Became Truth'" Morgan shrugged and took a long swig of her drink.

"Don't tell anybody, but," Martinez smiled and leaned her head onto her hand. "If you take a dullahan's head and throw it in running water then stab us in the heart, we POOF" The monster slammed her hand onto the table, jolting her roommates into nearly spilling their drinks. "Become monster dust,"

"You become dust?" Morgan looked to the other two monsters at the table.

"It's something all ghosts tend to do," Diya interjected. "There's an old saying in The Under that translates to 'As much chance to bury a ghost'. They all," The manananggal tapped her finger on the table, eliciting a giggle from Martinez. "Poof, as Marty said."

"Yeah, but that's boring!" Eva laughed as Martinez flipped her off. "Guess how you kill me."

"Uh, step on you when you're a spider?" Morgan guessed.

"Pfft, like you could catch me! Okay, so, Jorogumo's die when you feed them a poison made out of our silk."

"That's...weirdly specific." Morgan looked from Eva to Diya, who seemed unusually quiet. "How about you, Diya?"

"Yeah, Diya!" Martinez exclaimed before she finished her beer and started another.

"Oh, please, Diya," Eva leaned on the table, an intense leer focused onto the manananggal. "Please, please, PLEASE share with the group what kills a manananggal."

Diya took the time to finish her wine, the black liquid leaving behind a strong contrast against her sharp white teeth, before answering.

"I'd rather not say," was her answer, and the rest of the table erupted into rambunctious declarations of disappointment.

"C'mon Diya, don't be like that!" Marty whined.

"Yeah!" Eva agreed with an intense nod of her head. "It's not like we don't know!"

"I don't know," Morgan raised her hand.

"Exactly! Diya, you gotta tell, it's not fair!"

` A curious look settled in Diya's eyes, and for a moment, she almost seemed sad as she looked at Morgan. In response, Morgan reached forward and placed her hand on Diya's wrist, squeezing it very gently as she smiled at the taller woman.

"If Diya doesn't want to tell, she doesn't have to," Morgan said with as much finality as she could muster, which didn't feel like much, but her roommates seemed to take her words as seriously as she said them.

"Thank you, Morgan," Diya smiled down at the human. Morgan smiled back and let go of the manananggal's arm.

"Boo!" Eva hissed. "You're lame, both of you," Very quickly, the Jorogumo's good spirit returned. "What about, what about you Morgy-poo. What kills you best?"

"What kills human's best? Basically anything? There's nothing too, like, specific about killing us. Stab us, shoot us, it'll probably kill a human, except when it doesn't. I read a story where a guy got stabbed 47 times and he survived just fine."

"Myrkum," Eva murmured.

"Human's are super weird, though. Like, I could be, like, going down the stairs and fall and that could kill me?"

Eva sputtered, spraying beer on the table. "You can die from falling down stairs?"

"I mean, hypothetically, but-"

"Morgan," Diya interrupted Morgan, taking her hand in her claw, immediately sending a shock of warmth to the human's face. "Would you like one of us to help you down the stairs when you need to go to town?"

"W-What?" Morgan pulled her hand from Diya's "I'm not gonna die from falling down the stairs!"

"I didn't hurt you when I took your hand, did I?" Diya cocked her head to the side as she stared down at Morgan, making the the human's face get even warmer.

"No! Jeez guys, I'm not, ugh. Look, if a drunk driver couldn't kill me, some stairs won't," Morgan finished her statement by chugging down the last of her beer.

"True. Can't believe you survived something like that." Martinez noted, nodding gravely.

"Really, Marty?" Diya asked. "I'd think you of all people would be an expert on what humans are susceptible to in regards to death."

"Why, exactly, is that Diya?" Martinez looked up at Diya with no small amount of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, no reason, I suppose," Diya answered, whatever question or point she had been trying to make clearly abandoned.

"Hey Marty," Eva smiled deviously. "What's the dumbest way you've seen a human die?"

"Eh," Martinez shrugged and dragged her hand down her face. "I can't even remember. I haven't gone reaping in forever,"

"Ayy, Martinez!" Eva clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Your mom's gonna be pissed when she...Oh, fuck."

"What?" Martinez looked at Eva, her eyes unfocused.

"Um," Eva tried to smile. "I forgot to tell you, but..." The monster took a long sip of her drink and placed the empty bottle by the dullahan's small collection. "Your mom called, not too long ago, and, uh, well..."

"What, goddammit, what?"

"She's coming to visit, like, next week," Eva finished, looking somewhat like she had just told Martinez that she had run over her dog. To her credit, Martinez took the news well, taking a few moments to mull over the announcement before standing.

"Well, this has been a lovely evening," Martinez spoke calmly, evenly, but the way her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists and her teeth were set tight, it was taking everything in the monster's power not to explode outwardly. "I'm going to go to sleep now, as I have just learned that my mother will be here in; how many days was it, Eva?"

"Uh," Eva reached out to Diya, who handed her her phone. "5 days."

"5 days," Martinez continued. "And I only have the amount of time to get my home ready for her visit. Goodnight."

With that, Martinez turned and stumbled her way to her bedroom, barely managing to open her door before falling inside. A few groans came from the room before the door slammed closed.

"God, I fucking suck," Eva groaned herself. "Ms. Elizabeth called, like, a week ago too, fuck."

"Worry not, Eva," Diya chuckled as she went to pour herself another glass of wine. "This just provides our Marty less opportunity to be anxious in the coming days."

"Yeah, but what if she's more anxious per day!?" Eva groaned again and, startlingly, began to shrink. As she spoke, her voice lowered in volume and rose in pitch. "I'll help her clean in the morning."

When Eva had eventually disappeared, her clothes left in her chair, a spider, larger than Morgan's hand and with yellow and black legs, came out from under the table, walking a little haphazardly across the floor, tripping a bit before slipping under Eva's bedroom door.

"And then there were two," Diya chuckled and sat back at the table, glass in hand. "Would you like another drink?"

Morgan shook her head as she leaned back, looking at the apartment for a moment. Nothing seemed all that dirty in the kitchen nor the living room, save for some dishes left in the sink and some papers left on the coffee table.

"It feels like it's been a while since it's just been you and me," Diya noted aloud, drawing Morgan's attention back to her. "I genuinely apologize for that. My manager has had me against the canvas practically daily. I hope you understand."

"Huh? Nah, you're fine, Diya," Morgan shook her head. "I mean, I get it, Freddie's got me working all the time too but, y'know, you don't have to apologize or anything."

"Be that as it may, I still do, Morgan. I hope, when this latest project is done, we'll be able to spend some time in town. Maybe I could show you some of my favorite places around A-Town?"

"That sounds great, Diya." Morgan smiled at Diya, who smiled gently back. "Actually, I'm completely off tomorrow, if you wanna go to Bryan's or Peter's or...?"

Diya bit her lip, which Morgan had learned some time ago was the manananggal version of a frown, and shook her head. "I'd love to, Morgan, but I have an," Diya paused and looked away. "An appointment tonight and it'll keep me up all night."

Morgan laughed. "Hey, don't let me keep you from a hot date,"

"Nothing so salacious, Morgan," Diya laughed as well. "Just something that needs doing. Actually," Diya checked her phone for the time. "I have to get ready for it. We definitely will find time to hang out, I promise."

With that, Diya finished her drink and stood, taking a moment to pat Morgan on the head and then place her glass in the sink before leaving the apartment. Morgan watched as she left, more than a little interested in what Diya was up to and why it was going to take her all night, but if it were meant to be her business, the manananggal would have told her.

It was rather late, and even though Morgan had no plans for the day, she wanted to get to bed early. In the morning, she could swing by Alfonso's for breakfast and maybe go to Peter's alone for coffee. Morgan wondered if Leticia would go with her, but both Diya and Leticia had described the Rokurokubi as an agoraphobe, and Letty had already denied hanging out outside of her second-story apartment twice before.

Oh, that was right. Letty had messaged her, and Morgan hadn't gotten back to her yet. The human turned off the lights and went to her room, flopping on her back as she pulled out her phone. Letty had sent an additional message after the one Morgan had initially ignored.

****Letty**** : You could say that :P

The message that followed was another attached picture, this time of Leticia laying in bed, the item that had been delivered in its less than subtle packaging laying on her clothed stomach. She smiled up at the camera, one eye closed in a coquettish wink.

****Letty**** : Think it'll fit? :0

Morgan sighed as she put her phone down and covered her face before groaning into her hands.

Nothing so salacious indeed.


End file.
